War Spirit: Arm
]] is a SIGNI class associated with white SIGNI. The titles of Arms are various depending on their design and origins, but often goes from a small armaments to progressively larger ones. Thus, their names also follow, being names of small kinds of equipments to larger or more vital ones. Arms have a very assorted theme, but are commonly themed after armor, weapons, or instruments from before modern times, in contrast to War Spirit: Weapons focus on modern weaponry. As such, Arms are often equipped with their namesake. Gameplay White Arm SIGNI, like Angel SIGNI, do not have a narrow focus; they utilize all of the abilities accessible to white, such as searching the deck for SIGNI, rearranging cards in the deck, returning enemy SIGNI to the hand, and increasing power during the opponent's turn. White Arm SIGNI are generally associated with , although a vast number of Arm SIGNI have no limiting conditions and are flexible enough to go in any deck not overly dependent on having SIGNI of specific classes. Red Arm SIGNI are associated with . Along with adopting red's more aggressive playstyle and Ril's focus on the Rise mechanic, red Arm SIGNI specialize in discarding cards from their owner's hand for bonuses. List of Arm SIGNI White Level 1 *Battoka, Small Edge *Bonya, Small Bow ( limited) *Bow, Shooting Bow ( limited, Life Burst) *Engetsu, Small Sword (Life Burst) *Fingu, Small Fist *Hayato, Small Shield (Life Burst) *Kotetsu, Small Sword *Kukri, Small Sword *M Five, Small Sword *Mikagami, Treasured Instrument (Life Burst) *Mikamune, Small Sword *Ohan, Small Shield ( limited, Life Burst) *Round, Small Shield *Stick, Small Breaker *Zantetsu, Kunai Level 2 *Brionac, Medium Spear *Bumeld, Medium Shield *Flamber, Medium Sword *Glova, Medium Fist *Hastall, Medium Spear ( limited) *Kakumaru, Hand Sword *Leguas, Shin Armor *Magatama, Treasured Instrument ( limited) *Mornin, Medium Breaker *Raikiri, Medium Sword *Sanju, Medium Sword *Scutum, Medium Shield *Sephiram, Shooting Bow ( limited, Life Burst) *Square, Medium Shield *Tinbe, Medium Shield (Life Burst) *Ultimate Nipako Level 3 *Achilles, Greatshield ( limited) *Aikuro, Large Claw *Arc Tlet, Iron Fist (Life Burst) *Axe, Large Breaker (Life Burst) *Caliburn, Greatsword *Catapul, Greatbow ( limited, Life Burst) *Duranda, Greatsword (Life Burst) *Elze, Gauntlet (Life Burst) *Gandiva, Greatbow *Habakiri, Greatsword (Life Burst) *Hachikyu, Greatsword *Inarikagi, Greatsword ( limited) *Kakushi, Large Fist *Lævateinn, Greatsword *Lantern, Greatshield *Merisa, Large Fist *Mitsurugi, Treasured Instrument ( limited, Life Burst) *Ninteke, Large Fist *Nyacle, Large Fist *Nuadu, Greatsword *Phalanx, Great Shield Spear ( limited) *Riot, Greatshield *Spartan, Greatshield (Life Burst) *Sun *Tlet, Gauntlet ( limited, Life Burst) *Tride, Greatspear *Valkyrie, Greatspear (Life Burst) *Yaekiri, Greatbow (Life Burst) Level 4 *Aias, Ultimate Shield ( limited, Life Burst) *Arc Egis, Ultimate Shield ( limited, Life Burst) *Claras, Ultimate Sword *Dueli, Ultimate Shield *Egis, Ultimate Shield *Energe, Original Spear ( limited, Life Burst) *Gaevolg, Ultimate Spear *God Eater, Ultimate Sword *Gungnire, Ultimate Spear ( limited, Life Burst) *Hammer, Ultimate Breaker ( limited, Life Burst) *Itsukutomo, Ultimate Sword ( limited) *Mjolnir, Ultimate Hammer *Murakumo, Ultimate Sword (Life Burst) *Nyalove, Ultimate Fist (Life Burst) *Ranerge, Original Spear *Rokukei, Ultimate Sword ( limited) *Romail, Helmet Armor ( limited, Life Burst) *Samidare, Ultimate Sword Level 5 *Arc Energe, Original Spear ( limited, Life Burst) Red Level 1 *Ascalon, Small Attire (Life Burst) *Fiax, Small Attire *Hanayari, Small Attire *Ichihito, Small Attire (Life Burst) *Jitte, Small Attire ( limited, Life Burst) *Kukri, Small Attire *Kuwana Gou, Small Attire *Nuncha, Small Attire ( limited, Life Burst) *Slave, Small Attire Level 2 *Flambe, Medium Attire *Gan Jiang and Mo Ye, Medium Attire ( limited, Life Burst) *Jowai, Medium Attire ( limited) *Kitsunesaki, Medium Attire *Maria Teruyasu, Medium Attire *Nuadha, Medium Attire ( limited, Life Burst) *Ruyi Bang, Medium Attire ( limited, Life Burst) *Sengomura, Medium Attire *Shishiou, Medium Attire ( limited) Level 3 *Claíomh Solai, Great Attire *Ena Toyosaki, Great Attire *Felicia, Great Attire (Life Burst) *Gadiva, Great Attire ( limited) *Higekiri, Great Attire ( limited) *Kijinmaru, Great Attire ( limited) *Liverera, Great Attire *Sangansou, Great Attire ( limited, Life Burst) *Sansetsukon, Great Attire *Tlet, Great Attire ( limited, Life Burst) *Tonbokiri, Great Attire *Vajra, Great Attire (Life Burst) Level 4 *Balmung, Ultimate Attire (Life Burst) *EXcaliburn, Ultimate Attire ( limited, Rise, Life Burst) *Heshikiri, Ultimate Attire *Highmail, Ultimate Attire ( limited, Rise, Life Burst) *Lamberge, Ultimate Attire ( limited) *Lavateinn, Ultimate Attire ( limited) *Longinus, Ultimate Attire ( limited, Rise, Life Burst) *Moncane, Riding Attire (Life Burst) *Onimaru, Ultimate Attire (Rise, Life Burst) *Tonfa, Ultimate Attire Green Level 2 *Fai, Medium Attire List of Arm Resona White Level 4 *Rotlet, White Sub-Armor Red Level 2 *Kakuya, Red Explosive Perseverance Support See also *Bow *Fist *Sword *Spear *Shield Category:War Spirit: Arm